


Снег и пепел

by Addie_Dee, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Mini, R-NC17 [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пальба в застывшем городе — как жирный запах смерти. Солдату нужно уходить. Идти ему явно некуда.<br/>арт <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf">curious_werewolf</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Снег и пепел

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ulJoN79.jpg)

Старик в сквере палит из двух люгеров беспорядочно и яростно, выплясывая паяцем между измочаленными оттепелями кустами — будто защищаясь от чего-то невидимого, но страшного. Возможно, в жизнь свою палит, кто знает. Наверное, он даже и не старик — из мансарды лица не увидеть, только стриженую макушку, седую, как сугробы вокруг. Снег и пепел теперь повсюду.  
  
Старик или нет, но пьяный точно — и Джаред сдвигается глубже в нишу, в тень крыши: трезвому из сквера по скошенному окну не попасть, пьяным и не так везет.   
  
В углу у рамы немилосердно сквозит, зато отсюда видно, что Джаред со свихнувшимся стрелком не одни: за постаментом, с которого еще осенью стащили конную статую государя, сидит солдат.   
  
Он такой же солдат, как стрелок — старик: на потрепанной шинели ни погон, ни нашивок, такую легко достать на рынке у набережной, но Джаред необъяснимо уверен. Он следит за солдатом уже несколько дней: тот нашел убежище в заброшенном парковом бельведере. По ночам в крошечном окне пристройки, где хранились садовые инструменты, мерцает пламя: солдат жжет собранные сучья. Днем он шатается по скверу, согреваясь гимнастическими упражнениями, или расстреливает снежками стену павильона. Или исчезает где-то в пепельном сумраке города, добывая, наверное, еду.  
  
Люгеры затыкаются, щелкают надсадно, но тщетно; эхо выстрелов оседает мутной тишиной. Старик застывает черным крестом, раскинув руки, и, очнувшись, сваливает по сугробам, выметая полами драного пальто широкую ломаную траншею.   
  
Солдат не двигается. Только глубже пропихивает руки в карманы шинели и опускает голову, горбя плечи. Джаред читает его мысли, будто они передаются ему в голову смертоносным лучевым устройством из фантастической книги. Пальба в застывшем городе — как жирный запах смерти. Пройдет минута, может, десять, и сюда слетятся стервятники. Чрезвычайная полиция, так они себя называют. Солдату нужно уходить. Идти ему явно некуда.  
  
Джаред срывается с места, не успев ни о чем подумать: похоже, то самое лучевое орудие случайно сожгло ему мозговые извилины. Мраморные ступени парадной лестницы скользят под войлочными подошвами, от широких перил ладони вмиг сереют: пепел просачивается всюду, даже в наглухо запертый дом. Через просторный темный вестибюль Джаред пролетает, разогнавшись, как по катку: дубовая дверь — заколочена и подперта для надежности роялем и баррикадой кадок с засохшими фикусами. Джаред выбирается из дома через цокольный люк, куда в прежней жизни грузили уголь, и скачет по ледяным колдобинам через площадь, шипя от боли в ступнях. Нужно было захватить ботинки из дворницкой.  
  
Солдата под постаментом нет.   
  
Накрывает неправильным, дурным отчаянием — но лишь на миг: дверь бельведера приоткрыта. Слоеные сугробы пачкают брюки, рвут штанины острым настом; в обрезанные голенища валяных сапог тут же набивается снег. Джаред замирает перед дверным проемом, не шевелясь и держа на виду руки — на это головешек под черепом еще хватает.  
  
В мутном сумраке павильона — ни движения. «Ну же, — мысленно подгоняет Джаред, глотая сбитые вдохи. — Давай же». Свет тускло бликует на ковшах лопат, рассеивается пятнами, мешая разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Наконец из-за двери возникает рукав шинели, и Джаред вцепляется в него, тянет на себя, мотает головой назад, через сквер, через площадь — на особняк: из отвыкшего от слов горла как назло не выдавить ни звука.  
  
Солдат шагает ближе, щурится, всматриваясь за спину Джареда, поднимает взгляд выше — наверное, на окно мансарды — переводит на лицо и кивает. Джаред зря мнил себя невидимкой. Загривок продирает колючками — восторга и испуга — как в детстве, когда отдергивают портьеру, за которой ты так удачно спрятался от строгой гувернантки.  
  
Они бегут обратно к дому, пригибаясь, словно под обстрелом. Рев двигателей бьет по ушам, когда до угольного лаза еще бесконечные два десятка шагов. Джаред валится в подвал кулем, съеживается на полу; солдат падает следом. Над их головами стукает жестяная крышка люка, стреляют выхлопы и рассыпается по льду грохот кованых подошв.  
  
Голоса не разобрать — только отрывистый тон команд. Ожидание удара прикладом в люк растягивает кишки, как подтяжки, наматывая куда-то на ручку подвальной двери. Джаред осторожно садится, скользя спиной по бугристой стене, стаскивает с ног промокший смятый войлок и вытряхивает на пол. Солдат придвигается ближе, прижимается плечом к плечу, и они смотрят, не дыша, как нехотя оседает от тепла ноздреватая грязная кучка. Вокруг нее успевает скопиться серая талая лужица, когда шум на площади наконец стихает.  
  
Наверное, их спасли кусты перед люком, стерня вымороженной клумбы, не сохранившая следов, и нетронутый много месяцев снег на крыльце. А может быть, удача.  
  
— Ты здесь один, — солдат не спрашивает. Джаред думает, надо бы соврать, но только кивает.  
  
— Я могу убить тебя и ограбить, — и снова не вопрос.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться, — Джаред поднимается на ноги, запирает засовом люк и идет в дом, не оглядываясь. От носков на полу наверняка остаются мокрые следы.  
  
В мансарде все тот же промозглый полумрак, в сквере за окном — истоптанные сугробы, в рытвинах слоями — снег и пепел; в доме тихо, как в гробнице. Хочется намотать на себя тишину, как бинты на мумию, вернуться в свое обманное безвременье, но забыться не получается. В крови дотлевают азарт и ужас, и солдат где-то здесь, в гулкой пустоте давно обезлюдевших комнат. Его не видно и не слышно, но он существует, и на нем, как кристаллы на нитке в школьном химическом опыте, прорастает острыми гранями реальность. Джаред знает, что опасно сглупил, впустив в дом чужака — достаточно отчаявшегося, чтобы убить.  
  
Непроницаемые стены его зачарованного замка стремительно превращаются в обычный кирпич.  
  
Первый звук доносится со второго этажа: бряцанье стекла и посуды, не оставляющее сомнений — буфетная. Спустя полминуты звон повторяется снова, уверенный и неслучайный, как гонг к обеду. Джаред берет в руку чугунную кочергу — и аккуратно ставит ее обратно к камину.  
  
На сервировочном столе — две фарфоровые тарелки с фиалками, утренний мамин сервиз. Между тарелками отсвечивает масляным боком открытая банка тушенки. Солдат, так и не снявший шинель, сидит нахохлившись на белом венском стуле. У его ботинка покоится зашнурованный вещевой мешок. Молчаливая декларация о намерениях.  
  
Джаред так же молча достает из-под вышитой салфетки в буфете нетронутый солдатом сырой серый хлеб, отрезает два ломтя и укладывает по одному на тарелку. Все ясно и без слов: еду мы делим.  
  
Тушенка невыносимо вкусная: рот затопляет жадной слюной, горло сокращается спазмом и пальцы подрагивают, так хочется зачерпнуть из банки еще. Джаред сдерживается, выпрямляя спину, и старательно разглядывает пыльный плафон люстры над столом, но солдат, угадав, накладывает добавки сам.   
  
— Почему ты голодаешь?  
  
— Я не... — мотает головой Джаред, пытаясь отодвинуть тарелку, но крепкая рука с разбитыми костяшками придвигает ее обратно.  
  
— Дом набит добром. При разумном обмене на пару лет хватит, — солдат трогает носком ботинка коробку, куда Джаред собирает вещи для рынка — посуду, которая никому не нравилась, безделушки. — Все это хлам. Нужно продавать одежду, вино, табак. Драгоценности, только осторожно. Я могу...  
  
— Не твое дело! — Ножки стула противно скрежещут по паркету, тарелки звякают, подпрыгивая на столе.  
  
Солдат кивает. Наверное. Джаред не смотрит.  
  
— Что с твоей семьей?  
  
Вопрос застает врасплох.  
  
— Застряли за границей, — зачем-то отвечает Джаред и сухо прокашливается. — Поехали на воды, как раз когда... Ну, когда.  
  
Когда все сломалось.  
  
Мэган, младшая сестра, перенесла в раннем детстве скарлатину, и с тех пор вот уже десять лет семейный распорядок не менялся: месяц дачи, «целебного сельского воздуха», пока не зацветут сады, месяц горного курорта и — море. Но тем летом у Джареда случились первые студенческие каникулы, и он решил, что для него началась новая, взрослая отныне, независимая жизнь.  
  
Она и началась: когда в июле через их город внезапно и безжалостно прокатилась линия фронта. До того война была лишь газетными статьями, что зачитывал по утрам за кофе отец, построениями гвардейских частей перед дворцом да дамскими комитетами по сбору пожертвований на табак и теплое белье «отважным воинам». За фронтом, принесшим первые пожары и беспорядочную стрельбу всех по всем, пришли безвластие и слухи о революции.   
  
Сначала было весело и страшно: по городу носились толпы с лозунгами, разъезжали автомобили с гроздьями людей на подножках, со сколоченных наскоро трибун неслись речи о свободе, девицы щеголяли в разноцветных лентах на шляпках, агитируя каждая за свою партию. Потом на одной из демонстраций убили друга Питера, и стало только страшно.   
  
С первых осенних дождей смуты и диктатуры наслаивались одна на другую черно-алым, жирным от копоти пирогом: пожары, кровь и бурлящий хаос сменялись вымороченной пустотой комендантских часов, постами в каждом переулке и эхом расстрелов у реки. С зимой в городе наконец установилась какая-то неясная власть, и Джаред окончательно потерял счет времени и утратил мысли о будущем. Настоящее сыпало мелкой колкой крупой с беспросветного неба, падало хлопьями — то сажи, то снега. Он больше ничего не ждал и ни о чем не думал.  
  
Теперь придется.  
  
Солдат сидит, склонив голову набок — будто слушает, будто Джаред взаправду рассказывает нелепую историю про слоеные пироги. «Уходи, убирайся! — хочется крикнуть Джареду. — Не смей ничего здесь ломать!» Но вместо этого он впервые смотрит в лицо своего гостя.  
  
Человек напротив едва ли сильно старше его самого. Лицо у него открытое, чистое — и как умудрялся бриться в своем бельведере? — обветренная сухая кожа в россыпи мелких пятнышек, шелушащийся ровный нос, твердо очерченные губы, яркие глаза и прямой, опасный, жесткий взгляд. Он... красивый.   
  
Страх исчезает, как морок, будто Джаред расколдовал себя сам, заглянув в чужие глаза.  
  
— Я растоплю котел, — сообщает он, не отводя взгляда. — Приготовим ванну. И нужно сжечь твою шинель, могут нагрянуть с обыском.   
  
Солдат растерянно, мягко моргает — теряя броню всего лишь на секунду, и эту секунду Джаред не один.  
  
Пропитанная влагой и бог знает чем еще шинель горит неохотно, коптит и воняет. Джаред докидывает в топку уголь, придирчиво проверяет запасы: при правильном расходе до весны должно хватить. К следующей зиме придется добывать новый. Мысли о будущем — неуютно-колкие, словно шевелишь отлежанной рукой — и холодят затылок.   
  
Беспросветно пасмурный день незаметно сползает в ночь. Сумерки густеют, застаиваясь в затхлых залах; лестничный колодец уже затопила тьма. Из-под двери гостевой комнаты в самом конце второго этажа мерцает неверный свет. Джаред пристраивает свечу на столик под тусклым от грязи зеркалом, задерживает дыхание, распахивая спальню старшего брата — и все равно чихает, мелко, как кот: сквозняк швыряет в лицо облако едкой пыли.   
  
Сюда никто не заходил уже полгода. Брать вещи страшно до дрожи: будто лишь протяни руку — треснет хрупкое равновесие, зачарованный замок осядет крошевом обломков, лопнут невидимые нити — и семья Джареда у бесконечно далекого лазурного моря исчезнет. Погибнет разом в неведомой катастрофе. Джаред трясет головой, прогоняя наваждение. Он столько пустых дней бродил по запертому дому, таская саваном свое придуманное заклятие, что сам почти превратился в призрак.  
  
Солдат — живой и настоящий, хоть и безымянный до сих пор — крепче тощего Джареда, шире в плечах, сильнее спиной и бедрами, и ему нужна нормальная одежда.   
  
Пальцы разворачивают рубашки Джеффа, глаза выбирают придирчиво: как ляжет та или иная на светлую кожу в медовых веснушках, какие манжеты удобнее обнимут узкие ровные запястья с чуть выступающей косточкой, что за крой ловчее сядет на тонкую талию — и в солнечном сплетении разгорается огненным шаром стыдный жар. Неясно даже, перед кем сильней неловкость — перед братом, в чьи вещи Джаред мысленно наряжает чужака, или перед тем, кто терпеливо дожидается в гостевой спальне, когда принесут одежду взамен сожженной.  
  
Вопреки ожиданию, солдат не сидит, завернувшись в одеяло — как Джаред его оставил. Теперь он лежит поверх постели в одних кальсонах, чуть раскинув длинные ноги, и читает книгу, поднося страницы к чадящей на трюмо свече. Шторы плотно задвинуты и подвернуты на подоконник — сам Джаред совсем не так тщательно следил за окнами. Наверное, вечерами его было видно из паркового бельведера как на экране театра теней. Джаред роняет ворох одежды на кушетку в ногах кровати, вытирает ладонью взмокший лоб и сбегает в смежную со спальней ванную — проверить заслонку и пустить воду. Лицо полыхает, кажется, ярче свечи.   
  
— Щедро же ты натопил, — летит в спину.  
  
— Скоро остынет, — отзывается Джаред. — Вымойся. Каждый день мы топить не сможем.  
  
— Мы? — солдат уже в дверном проеме, лениво почесывает шею, привалившись плечом к косяку, обнимает себя поперек голой груди. — Мне показалось, ты не дождешься, когда я уйду.  
  
— Можешь оставаться, сколько сочтешь необходимым, — произносит Джаред со всем возможным достоинством, стараясь не думать о предательски красных щеках и ползущей по виску щекотной капле. В ванной жарко. Всего лишь жарко.  
  
Солдат не отвечает, щурится, будто от света лампы. У него золотистые нежные волоски на руках и изящные, совсем не солдатские пальцы со сбитыми костяшками и грязными ногтями. Аккуратно застегнутые на все пуговицы кальсоны откровенно велики — наползают складками на своды босых стоп, топорщатся в коленях, спадают с талии, приоткрывая сильный поджарый живот.   
  
И облекают мягко, скрытно длинную выпуклость в паху.  
  
Джареда окатывает кипятком; голова кружится, ноги слабеют, и в брюках у него за секунду — громадный, выпирающий, невыносимо стыдный бугор.   
  
Если б можно было одной силой желания обрушить весь пепел Везувия себе на голову и погрести навек, как Помпеи, Джаред ничего бы не желал отчаянней.  
  
Солдат молчит и не двигается, даже не дышит, и Джаред шагает мимо него в дверь на негнущихся, подламывающихся ногах. Выпадает в коридор и подпирает собой стену, сотрясаясь в дрожи и сжимая до боли в горсти пылающий низ.   
  
Бесконечную минуту тянется страшная тишина, а потом как ни в чем не бывало гремит пущенная с напором вода, и Джаред медленно поворачивает голову. Солдат даже не закрыл за собой ванную.   
  
За вздрагивающим от неспокойной свечи янтарным полумраком спальни — яркий прямоугольник дверного проема, и в нем — круглый мозолистый локоть, нога, запутавшаяся в штанине; серая тряпка наконец летит куда-то в угол, и на миг в проеме возникает крепкий зад, белый, как снег под солнцем. Джаред зажмуривается до выступивших слез и еще неистовее стискивает на себе пальцы.   
  
В коридоре холодно: закрытые по всему дому заслонки гонят пар лишь в одну комнату; с лестницы промозгло сквозит. Кончик носа и уши замерзают первыми, следом ноет намокшая спина, ломит ноги в так и не высохших носках. Не опадающий бугор под ладонью пульсирует, будто второе сердце, крутит мучительным жаром. Джаред не уходит. Ни одна из тысяч прочитанных книг не способна объяснить — почему.  
  
Ему даже не видно ничего толком: в ванной плещет вода, порой мелькает согнутое колено или тянется за чем-то мускулистая рука; вспухает, закрывая лампу, тень, и тут же свет снова ударяет по глазам. Цельная картина милосердно не складывается в гудящей пустой голове.  
  
Джаред не трогал себя, кажется, всю зиму — и не хотелось: призрачное полуголодное существование погребло все желания под снегом апатии, присыпало пеплом непреходящей тревоги. Иногда лишь он просыпался на нечистых простынях, равнодушно застирывал холодной водой пятна и жил дальше. С другим человеком нескромные потребности и вовсе случилось удовлетворить последний раз еще в школьном дортуаре.   
  
Наверное, привычка к мужскому телу должна была что-нибудь объяснить в создавшемся положении. Но не объясняет ничего: никогда еще, ни разу в жизни Джареда не охватывало таким исступленным пламенем.   
  
Вода в ванной гудит, уходя по трубам; шуршат полотенца, затем одежда. Джаред запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком в стену, пялится, выпучив глаза, в лепной потолок. Встретиться взглядом с солдатом так страшно. Так хочется.  
  
Тот вновь не закрывает дверь — даже не подходит к ней. Скрипит кровать, проминается постель, гаснет свеча, оставляя Джареда в непроницаемой тьме. Вероятно, он собирается стоять здесь всю ночь. Он еще не решил.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты там сопишь, — раздается из темноты. — Замерз?  
  
Джаред молча кивает в ответ — редкостная глупость, но горло снова не в силах родить ни звука.  
  
— Это было приглашение, — негромко добавляет солдат. — Иди сюда.  
  
Все гостевые комнаты в доме обставлены одинаково — только потому Джаред не сносит никакой мебели. Край откинутого сильной рукой одеяла задевает его по бедру, окончательно возвращая ориентацию в пространстве, Джаред вывинчивается из грязных брюк и вползает на прохладную простыню, вытягиваясь струной, чтобы ненароком не коснуться горячего тела впереди.  
  
Тело не оборачивается, не двигается, так и лежит, застыв, спиной к двери; от него пышет жаром, пахнет дегтярным мылом, бритвенным лосьоном и маминым ромашковым настоем — от волос. Близость чужой жизни окутывает Джареда одуряющей, блаженной негой — и острой тоской разом.   
  
— Я Дженсен, — признается бывший «солдат» зашторенному окну. Имя удивительно подходит его рыжей англо-саксонской наружности.  
  
— Ты Джаред, я знаю, — сообщает он спустя паузу, — видел грамоты за учебные успехи в кабинете вашего отца. — Продолжает без перерыва: — Меня разыскивают, Джаред, я не могу остаться. Не стану подвергать тебя опасности, слишком... — и давится воздухом на вдохе: Джаред протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к его спине между лопаток.   
  
Под пальцами шерстяная ткань нательной рубахи, острые позвонки и отчаянное биение сердца — не разобрать чьего.  
  
— Ты убивал? — спрашивает Джаред.  
  
— Я был на войне.  
  
— Не на войне. Убивал?   
  
— Да, — тихо, но твердо.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает в темноте Джаред. — Мне еще не случалось, а нам, возможно, придется. В доме есть оружие, охотничье, правда, зато запас патронов на долгую осаду.  
  
Дженсен разворачивается рывком, натягивая одеяло.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты совсем не знаешь меня.  
  
— Мне и не нужно. Ты один. Я один. Вокруг война. И сейчас я тебя поцелую.  
  
Джаред не успевает — Дженсен целует первым: наваливается жестко, ударяет грудью в грудь, зажимает в тисках запястья и сминает губы твердым горячим ртом.   
  
Спустя секунду оба лежат на спине, глядя в потолок и пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — повторяет Дженсен. — Ты имеешь хотя бы предположение... как... как такое происходит?  
  
— В мельчайших деталях, — вырвавшийся смешок неожиданно высокий и нервный; а Джаред-то воображал себя чуть не героем сабельной атаки, бросая безрассудные слова. — Шесть лет закрытой школы для мальчиков не оставили выбора.   
  
Он скашивает глаза: в темноте не разобрать, но кажется, что Дженсен быстро-быстро облизывает губы.  
  
— Послушай, если ты... если тебе неприемлемо, можешь представить меня... — Джаред собирается продолжить: «...девицей», но Дженсен уже снова здесь — накрывает тяжелым телом, горячим, как печка, вдавливает в просевший матрас. В бедро утыкается твердое.  
  
— Мне нет нужды представлять. Я хорошо тебя рассмотрел, Джаред.  
  
Жар из паха волной прокатывает по венам, поджигает каждую жилу бикфордовым шнуром. В Джареде будто совсем нет костей. В Джареде горит летнее солнце. И адское пламя.   
  
Он дрыгает ногами, пихается коленями, стаскивая рейтузы, сдергивает хлопчатые панталоны, помогая себе пяткой, и крутится в постели, в руках Дженсена, выставляясь задом и зарываясь в подушку багровым лбом. Тело трясет в лихорадке — нетерпения, страха, жажды.  
  
Мозолистая жесткая ладонь проезжает по спине, царапая отвыкшую от прикосновений кожу, задирает рубаху, оглаживает бок, успокаивая, как норовистого жеребца.  
  
— Нежный, — шепчет Дженсен, — как девушка. Но не девушка.  
  
Рука ныряет вниз, прижимает к животу готовый взорваться ствол, и Джаред рычит в подушку, вгрызаясь в пыльную ткань. Уверенные пальцы трут под венчиком, собирают сочащиеся беспрерывно капли — натекло уже, похоже, на полную горсть. А потом все щедро отданное Джаредом оказывается между его ягодиц, и мысли заканчиваются. Мир заканчивается. Вместе с ним самим.  
  
Проклятое бытие сосредотачивается во всей своей наичистейшей форме в единственной точке, там, где скользко, печет, больно и давит сладко. Там, где Дженсен.  
  
Тот говорит, не умолкая — но слов не разобрать, Джареда ведет голос: приручает, утешает, мучает, раскрывает, отпускает все грехи, прошлые и будущие. Связывает их двоих клятвой прочнее кровной.  
  
Джаред кричит в голос, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на распирающий, алмазно-твердый жар, и Дженсен перехватывает поперек ребер, притискивает спиной к груди и сжимает кулак вокруг натертого простыней венчика. Джаред слышит сорванное дыхание затылком, удивленные, тихие стоны у шеи. Джаред слышит: ты не один — не один — и льется, льется, льется на трущие пальцы, обмякая в сильных руках.  
  
Утро наступает разом: только-только они с Дженсеном возились, умащиваясь в промокшей постели, и вот уже спальня полна мутным, как овсяный кисель, полусветом. Дженсен — снова в одних кальсонах — сидит на табурете посреди комнаты, склонившись над фарфоровым тазом, и скребет щеку опасной бритвой.   
  
Джаред ерзает, устраиваясь в подушках, щурится от вспыхнувшей навстречу улыбки. Ему тепло, больно, легко и так хорошо, как никогда в жизни. Дженсен смотрит внимательно, ощупывает взглядом, стряхивает в воду клочок пены и пристраивает бритву к шее. За окном беззвучно валят крупные серые хлопья.  
  
— Опять горит где-то. Когда растает — грязи будет...   
  
— Будет, — откликается Джаред. — Обязательно — будет.  
  
Снег укрывает рытвины в сквере, пепельный лед и черные следы шин.


End file.
